Country Girl
by lil-anime-angel
Summary: A poor, smart, pretty girl from a shrine goes into a big, busy and exciting city selling herself on behalf of her brother. Now her boss has the biggest ego but I guess she'll live. What will happen after a very… ‘unusual’… greeting. What can you say? InuK


**A/N- Yozzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz PPL! I have no idea where this idea came from but I was too lazy to jot it down so this is gonna be like a weird fic. It's just gonna be for sum fun I guess. Well anyway enjoy and don't forget to review anyways!**

**Summary: A poor, smart, pretty girl from a shrine goes into a big, busy and exciting city selling herself on behalf of her parents. Now her boss has the biggest ego but I guess she's the only one who can see how much he hurts inside. What will happen after a very… 'unusual'… greeting. What can you say? Inu-Kag all the way!**

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Country Girl**

** Chapter one**

"Hey girl! Come back here. You can't keep on running you know!" two women yelled chasing after a young schoolgirl. "Gotcha!"

"What do you want with me?"

"What do we want with you, you should be most clear of. Your stupid brother and his wife tricked thousands of Yen from us and now disappeared. What do you think we want! WE want our money back!" they yelled at her.

The young girl sighed. She loved her older brother Sota but they had practically tricked every single person in town and even she hadn't seen him for over four years already. She had to apologize for them.

"I'm so sorry if they have caused any trouble but I haven't seen them myself in a long time as well."

"Well then you're going to pay the price for them." They dragged her to a table and sat her down. They then slammed two pieces of paper in front of her.

"This one," they said pointing to the first sheet "says that you agree to go and work in Tokyo as a maid. The second says that you agree to let the money you earn be transferred to our account. Now sign it and stamp on your fingerprint." They shoved the pieces of paper in front of her. She hesitated. "Sign it!" they yelled. The girl sighed and reached for the pen. '_You owe me one big brother_' She signed both papers and they told her that she was to leave tomorrow and walked away.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Hey grandma! I'm home!" she announced as she walked up the shrine to her house which were very old.

"Hi dear." Her grandma replied not even turning around bothering to look at her.

"Grams, the least you could do is turn around and look at me when you're talking"

"Isn't it all the same?"

The girl shrugged. " Hey grams. I really want to eat chicken tonight so how 'bout I go and get us one?"

"Are you sure? That's fine with me if you want," her grams replied.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A Car drove up a high mountain and stopped at the top. Out came a gorgeous looking guy with long silver hair and two other people.

"Ohhh! This is so cool!" the girl shrieked excited. The other man held up a walkie-talkie, communicating with people from below making sure everything was ready. The silver-haired man took out a large pack and started to prepare it.

"Can't I come with you. This would make a great cover page for the newspapers. 'Lovers Parachuting Together' Wouldn't that be great? Don't you think so Inuyasha?" the girl asked the silver-haired guy.

"This can only fit one person. Its too dangerous if more," he said making up an excuse.

"Oh. Okay."

"Is everything all set down there?" the man with the walkie-talkie asked.

"Yup. Everything's good and ready," came the reply from the walkie-talkie

"Alright then, let's let this baby take off," Inuyasha said with excitement in his voice. He ran and jumped off the cliff. He pilled his parachute into place and began gliding across the sky.

"Look at Inuyasha! He's so good. This is so cool. Look at him. He looks so handsome," the girl squeeled.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

'_I guess I should take a bath_.' She pulled out a tub sized container/tub outside and started to fill it up with hot water. She hated the part where almost everyone had a tub inside and got instant hot water whilst she had to boil the cold water into hot and then pour it into a tub, bathing in it outside. Good thing she was surrounded by forests so it was okay. She started to slip off her clothes and she got in. '_Ahh. This feels so nice_'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Inuyasha! Down here! You're suppose to land here! Look at the ground with the buyseye!" a guy with a short pony tail on the back of his head shouted.

Inuyasha knew where he was suppose to land but he couldn't control the parachute. '_Damn this thing_'

"Get outta my way." He yelled as he came crashing down.

"Wa… AHHHHHH," the girl screamed for he had landed alright, head first into her tub while she was bathing! She quickly covered herself with a towel.

"Damn!" he cursed.

"Get out get out GET OUT!" she screamed while hitting him on the head continuously.

He fell out and tumbled onto the ground.

"Turn around. I need to change," the girl huffed.

"Geez." He started to walk away and stumbled on something and fell. " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"God what's the matter with him now?" she muttered to herself as she got dressed into a warm jogging outform. She walked towards the sound and saw him still on the ground. "What's the matter. Can't get up? Need help?"

"S..s…ss.ss SNAKE!"he shrieked like a girl. The girl sweat dropped. (A/N: OK. Sure, sure he seemed like a strong hero type of guy but hey I hate snakes too!) She sighed.

"It's not even poisonous. Just pick it up and throw it away." She said matter-of-factly. He whimpered.

She walked over to the snake, picked it up, swung it and threw it away. Inuyasha sighed a sigh of relief.

"You're am idiot ya know that." She retorted.

"Well ya gotta a problem with that? If ya do, then come to Tokyo and contact me at '_Shikon Makeup Company'_"Then a car's break sqeeled to a halt in front of them. Inuyasha got in the car and drove away.

"Geez. I saved his sorry ass from the 'o so scary snake' and he didn't even say a slight thank you. Ungrateful moron."She went back to the bathtub and found a gold chain necklace with two rings on it.

_Flashback_

"_Get outta my way." He yelled as he came crashing down. _

"_Wa… AHHHHHH," the girl screamed for he had landed alright, head first into her tub while she was bathing! She quickly covered herself with a towel. _

"_Damn!" he cursed. _

"_Get out get out GET OUT!" she screamed while hitting him on the head continuously._

END 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha took a shower when he got home at night. He smirked at his mirror image but his smile soon turned into a frown. He looked at his chest. He felt around it and when he couldn't find anything, he began to panick. He then remembered that he had a fight earlier that day and then that girl who wanted to parachute with him wanted to see what was on his necklace. He ran out of the house, into his car and drove to his office. He slammed the door open and scrambled on the ground looking for it. He looked on hid desk and poured out all the contents of the garbage can out looking for it.

_Flashback_

"_Get outta my way." He yelled as he came crashing down. _

"_Wa… AHHHHHH," the girl screamed for he had landed alright, head first into her tub while she was bathing! She quickly covered herself with a towel. _

"_Damn!" he cursed. _

"_Get out get out GET OUT!" she screamed while hitting him on the head continuously._

END 

"Damn," he cursed. He remembered that day really well. Those two things were the only things that was left by his parents. His parents had died saving him when he was young. The only thing that they left him was their marriage rings and he had kept them on a chain with him at all times. He'd have to go back and get it tomorrow.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He drove his car as fast as he could to where he was yesterday, where that girl lived, in Kyoto, after he got off a plain off coarse. When he got there, he got out and went barging in.

"May I help you?" Grams asked.

"Yea, I'm looking for that girl who lives here? Where id she? Is she at school or something?"

"Of coarse she's at school. What do you want with her?"

"Tell me where her school is old lady."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"We'll all miss you so much Kagome!" all her friends and teachers cried when she told then she was going to Tokyo. "Make sure you take care of yourself!"

"I will. You guys take care also. I'll miss you guys too. I have to go now. Bye!" As she walked out, she saw her brother and sister-in-law waiting for her outside.

"Brother!" she cried.

"Kagome. It's so nice to see you again. I'm so sorry to what has happened to you since we caused it." He replied.

"Yea …" but before she had a chance to finish, thoses ladies who made her sign those sheets spotted Sota and started to chase them. And to her luck A red convertible drove up and out came Inuyasha, or out stumbled Inuyasha due to the fact that the ladies had knocked him down. The ladies ran after her brother and his wife while she went after them, while Inuyasha ran after her. Her brother hid in a corner and everyone passed them, except for Inuyasha. He had wondered why that dude was after his sister and decided to stop him. He walked out in front and 'accidentally' bumped into him sending them both crashing to the ground. Inuyasha cursed. But when he got up and chased the girl again, he found himself at a train station but the men didn't let him his and the train took off. Kagome had given up on chasing her brother and she was going to be late on the train but good thing she had a friend who was monitor and stalled the train till she got here.

Inuyasha drove back to her grandmother and asked for a photo of that girl. The grandmother smirked and said, " Our Kagome is pretty isn't she?"

"Just give me the photo!"

"Alright but she left me a letter and I cant read. She loves her grandma and usually leaves me them but todaay, the bus driver didn't come and usually he reads them for me so if you could do that, then I'll give you her picture."

Inuyasha growled and snatched the letter.

_**Dear Grams,**_

_**I really didn't have the courage to say this to you face to face. I love you and I didn't want to leave you just like this but I was scared. I have gone to Tokyo. Don't worry I'll be okay. Just take care of yourself okay? I'll write to you often and I'll come back so don't worry. I love you. Good-bye.**_

_**Love your grand-daughter,**_

_**Kagome. **_

"What does it say," she asked as she pulled out the photo.

"It says to give me the photo." Inuyasha replied. Grams gave him the photo. He just took it and left. Grams sighed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha walked into his company only to be blocked but security.

"What the Hell are you doing? Don't you recognize your own boss?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Do you have you identity?" security asked.

Inuyasha felt his pockets for his wallet but found none. He scrambled around all the pockets he has but no luck in finding it!

"ARRRRRRRRRGGG!" This was not his day today.

After a couple of hours he got everything cleared out and finally got in with apologies from security which he fired without a second thought. He handed the photo of the girl to the guy with the mini-pony tail and told him to scan it and send it to Naraku, and print copies out.

"Miroku, you and Naraku better find this girl for me."

"Uh. Why are we looking for this girl?" Miroku asked.

"Just find her!"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sota and his wife called a cab and drove to Tokyo hoping to get there before Kagome did.

"Dear, do you have money to pay for the taxi?" she asked.

"Of coarse." He took out a wallet and showed her all the money inside. He had taken it when he collided with Inuyasha.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

AT THE TRAIN STATION

Miroku, Naraku and all the others who were waiting there held a picture of the girl. Sota and his wife were also waiting there.

"I'm going to use the restrooms kay?" she said as she walked away toward the washroom.

Sota just hung around. He took a peek at the picture that was held and I swear his eyes practically fell out of his sockets. He thought of an excuse.

"Hey! I've seen that girl somewhere. I think she headed for the washroom just awhile ago."

"Really?" Miroku asked. He took some men and headed towards the washroom while Naraku stayed behind to keep watch just in case.

Miroku tugged on each girl as they came out of the girls washroom. Sota's wife came out and saw the picture.

"I've seen that girl! She 's still in there using the washroom."

"Really? Thanks. Go and call Naraku over here. She's surely in here.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**A/N: Well that's one chap down , I wonder how many I can manage. Well I was thinking about which story to post after this. I wanted a survey so when you REVIEW, tell me which story u want posted next and or continue posting. I'll try my best to get it up.**

**Starz - **New Idea Inu, Kags, San, Miro, Ayam, and Koga, on their road to become STARZ! They have to go through stages/tests like training in militaries and taking jobs on things they are the wrost at or scared of. ( Inuyasha-taking care of preschool kids, Kagome- works at the aquarium with seacreatures, Miroku-tending as a servant for a "Girl" movie star, Sango-butcher killing live chickens and ect., Koga- Training fat ladies in a gym, Ayame-the movie director's daughter )

**Movie Magix**-Inuyasha's a "hot" supermodel that's gonna star in a movie as the main charactor. Kikyo is the second main charactor in the love story between Inuyasha and her. Kagome's the makeup artist. She's also a great actor and dancer and singer and ect., but she's always shy on stage.Koga's the director(LOL . )Moroku is one of the camera man. Sess is still inu's brother in here and also has a part in the movie. Rin is the costume designer. Sango is the affects/sound affects. Ayame is the assistant director and hojo is also in the movie. His story was that he just came with a friend to the audition of the movie but the judges thought that he would be great in the movie so offered him the role. He didn't want the role in the beggining but took it at theend anyway.

**Fashion Fiasco- **Kagome's the designer of the fashions and kikyo, Sngo and Ayame are the models. Rin is the makeup artist for the models. Inuyasha gang consisting of Inu, Miroku, Koga Sess and Naraku are in a band with :

Inu-lead singer of band

Miroku- Keyboard in band

Koga- the drums 

Sess- lead guitare

Naraku/Onigumo- Manager

( thats the main idea on charator settings but I haven't yet thought of a good plot or story line yet )

**Soul Collector**- Inuyasha's a soul collector but has not been doing his job lately. Always going to the Casino. Then when his master or so called person above him has punished him into living on the earth as a regular human being for a month or so. Kagome finds him and he has to make up a story of how he landed in her property just like that. Kagome lets him stay at her house. Later on, Miroku told him that he must bring a soul of one person ( you know like kagome, sota, kagome's mom, kagome's grandpa, sango, and ect. basicly close friends or family ) back since he has spared the life and soul of many already. Who's soul will he take?

**A Real Fairytale Dream Come True**- Kagome has won a trip to Japan with 4 friends and gets to spend time with her absolute favourite anime author. Shopping sprees and everything is in the package. What she didn't know was that there was another winner as well... right next door at her hotel. Seventeen days of total paradise or seventeen days of complete torture and harrasment in hell? What do ya think?

**It All Starts With a Air Japan-** As the title says, it all starts on an airplane. Meeting knowing and everything.

**I ...Spy**- Kagome works for the WOOIS, World's Organization Of International Spies. She was sent on a mission and was told that her partner would meet her there. What she never thought was the person who she thought was the cause of the case she was working on turned out to be her partner. She accused him and he accused her. Will they kill each other in the process?

**Internet Access**- Inuyasha and kagome have always been online buddies and even started to develop feeling. The think they don't know each other but they actually do. At school. Although Inuyasha always hanging with the popular type they were once friends. What will happen when they find out their online buddies, lovers, soulmates, were right under their noses?


End file.
